Calvin and Hobbes read Calvin and Hobbes The Karat
by Matchbox
Summary: Calvin, Hobbes, Larry and Moe finds an intresting book


CALVIN AND HOBBES READ CALVIN AND HOBBES THE KARATE KIDS.  
  
CHAPTER ONE Finding out  
  
Calvin smith, Hobbes, Larry Osborn and Moe thoughman sat on the floor reading comic books when a book landed heavily on the floor, "Whoa! That's some book!" exclaimed Calvin. Hobbes picked up the book "Hey, the kids in the picture looks like us!" said Hobbes, "Let me see that." Replied Larry. His eyes widened, "It is us!" exclaimed Moe. "Want to read it?" asked Calvin, the other boys nodded and gathered around Calvin, "Chapter one: Moving?"  
  
Calvin smith looked at his house, it was probably the last time he ever saw it. He was moving to another town, he wanted to say goodbye to his friends Larry Osborn and Moe thoughman-  
  
"Hey! What about me?" asked Hobbes with a fake look of hurt on his face. "You live with him Hobbes. That means he's going with you." Replied Larry, "Oh" "Yeah, 'Oh'" "Calvin, ignore comments from bookworm and flea boy there." Said Moe. Calvin nodded and continued reading.  
  
He turned around and saw his parents walking towards him. "Calvin, our flight has been canceled. I guess we're not moving after all."-  
  
"Yahhhhhh!" screamed the four boys, "Always knew Mr. Smith had sense." Said Hobbes. Calvin glanced at Hobbes, "Are you saying that he canceled off the flight? Even my dad won't do that." Replied Calvin, Larry pushed his glasses up his nose. "Who knows? Maybe Moe sent the pilot to the hospital." Joked Larry, Moe grabbed Larry's hair, "I beg your pardon?" said Moe. "I refuse to answer to you, oh fat one." Answered Larry cheekily. Moe wrestled him to the ground; Hobbes had a look of amusement on his face turned to Calvin. "Keep reading," he said.  
  
Calvin jumped to his feet excitedly. He ran to tell his friends Hobbes, Larry and Moe. He found them in the backyard pacing around.  
  
"Finally we came in!" said Larry, "Who won?" asked Hobbes. "No one, we stopped when Calvin mentioned our names." Replied Moe, Hobbes snorted "I wonder if the rest of the story is going to have the two of you wrestling for the world." Laughed Hobbes. "You're real funny, all right." Said Calvin witheringly.  
  
"Well, are we going now?" asked Hobbes, Calvin shook his head smiling. "Nah, our flight got canceled." Replied Calvin, Larry and Moe cheered happily. "Yes! You're going to stay!" screamed Larry, pushing his glasses up his nose; Moe pounded the ground with his overlarge hand-  
  
Hobbes grinned, "That's Moe, all right." Said Hobbes. "That certainly is Moe, judging by the way of his fist." Replied Calvin.  
  
Like a lunatic-  
  
"Lunatic?! I resent that!" yelled Moe, ignoring the laughter echoing the room. Larry wiped tears from his eyes, "You mean, you resemble that!" said Larry, Moe narrowed his eyes at him. Without warning, he was holding Larry in a headlock.  
  
Calvin grinned at his friends, "How about we go to the beach to celebrate?" asked Calvin. Hobbes frowned, "I can't, I am going to the woods for a hunt." He said, Calvin turned to Larry and Moe. "Guess it's the three of us than." Said Calvin. "This is going to be the best day ever." Thought Calvin happily.  
  
"Well, that's the end of chapter one. Who wants to read chapter two?" asked Calvin, Hobbes took the book from Calvin and started to read. "Ahem. 'Chapter two: Beach fight."  
  
Chapter two A bashed up Calvin, Larry, Moe and a furious Hobbes.  
  
The three twelve-year-olds ran along the sand and tossing a football to each other. They lay down on the sand and let the sun warm them, "Well, it looks like we're staying here for another six years." Said Larry glancing up at the sky peacefully,  
  
"Yep, still peaceful Larry." Said Moe. "What's wrong with being peaceful?" asked Larry. "Nothing, it's just that seeing that you're twelve and still being peaceful creeps me out." Replied Moe  
  
They continued playing until they heard a nasty voice "Hey geeks! You should get off our property!"  
  
"Touchy, you filthy worm child!" insulted Calvin, the rest laughed appreciatively.  
  
Calvin had to restrain Moe from leaping at the boy-  
  
Moe looked angry "What's the deal Calvin? I could have pounded him to a pulp!" snapped Moe. "I'm not sure about that." Said Hobbes, his eyes traveling down the book. Moe turned to him "What do you mean?" demanded Moe, Hobbes didn't answer but continued reading.  
  
Who was a fourteen-year-old-  
  
Moe looked stricken "Oh, sorry man." Apologized Moe. Calvin waved it away, "It's ok"  
  
"I don't care if it's you property, we can sit down here all we want." Said Larry angrily. The boy had long blonde hair and wore a red sweatshirt and blue jeans, Calvin leaped at the boy furiously-  
  
"Kill him, Calvin," cheered Hobbes, Larry and Moe.  
  
The boy tripped Calvin and he landed in the sand-  
  
The boys looked angry "Hey! You have no right to do that!" screamed Hobbes angrily, the others looked stricken. "Calm down Hobbes." Said Calvin.  
  
Calvin jumped to his feet and dashed towards the boy again. Again, the boy tripped him, "That's it! Nobody hurts Calvin! Come on Moe!" yelled Larry. He and Moe charged towards the boy and grabbed his legs and he fell down.  
  
"Good job guys!" said Calvin heartily, Larry and Moe looked modest "Not a problem." Replied the two boys modestly. Hobbes was still fuming.  
  
Two fourteen-year-old boys grabbed them from behind and started stomping on them. Larry yelped as his enemy stomped on his repeatedly, Moe, on the other hand wouldn't give up easily. He grabbed his enemy's foot and flipped him over and started pounding him.  
  
Hobbes grinned "He, he's the Hulk!" joked Hobbes, his anger forgotten. The rest laughed "Nice mental image, that one." Said Larry.  
  
Larry whimpered and rolled to the side and got up. His enemy turned to attack him but was met by a box; he fell to the ground and nursing a spot on his cheek, which looked like a bruise.  
  
Calvin, Hobbes and Moe looked impressed, "Wow, Larry, who knew a spectacled boy like you could do some serious damage?" asked Calvin. Moe turned to Hobbes "Remind me never to underestimate him again" whispered Moe.  
  
A third though fourteen-year-old boy grabbed Larry from behind. But Moe tackled him aside before he could inflite damage to Larry-  
  
Larry breathed a sigh of relief "Thanks Moe, if it weren't for you, I'll be mash potatoes by now." Said Larry.  
  
The blond haired boy looked angry "Come on Guys! You can't even handle two twelve-year-olds? The next thing you'll be telling me is that you can't handle babies!" shouted the blond haired boy.  
  
The boys roared with laughter "For once, I agree with him." Said Hobbes.  
  
The boy turned around and was met with a punch from Calvin-  
  
The boys cheered happily "Finally! A punch from Calvin!" said Moe  
  
Calvin was jumping from left to right "What do you say to that you big headed dodo? –  
  
The boys laughed appreciatively  
  
"Your pals can't even handle two of my friends!" shouted Calvin. The blond haired boy looked insulted "You got lucky punk, but we'll meet again." Said the boy angrily, he beckoned to his friends and left.  
  
"Yeah! Go home to your mommy you sore losers!" yelled Hobbes happily. "That's what you get when you mess with us! A big 'L' in your scorebook!" said Calvin.  
  
Calvin walked over to Larry and Moe "Are you guys ok?" asked Calvin, concerned. Moe had a black eye-  
  
"Aw, did it hurt Maurice?" asked Hobbes cheekily. Silence filled the room then Moe spoke up "How. The. Heck. Did. You. Know. My. First. Name?" demanded Moe slowly, Hobbes shrugged. Moe turned to Calvin and Larry, who were determinedly trying to keep straight faces. "If I ever hear you tell that to anybody at school, I will never speak to you again." Threatened Moe.  
  
And Larry was sprouting a bloody nose.  
  
"Ouch" replied Calvin, making a disgusted face.  
  
"Yeah, those guys weren't so though." Boasted Moe, Larry narrowed his eyes at Moe "Bon't get bocky Boa." Said Larry, through his nosebleed. Moe turned to Calvin "What did he say?" asked Moe, "He's saying don't get cocky." Replied Calvin. And with that, they walked away from the beach.  
  
"That's the second chapter done." Said Moe, "Not to mention, you guys taught the bullies a lesson!" reminded Hobbes grinning. " I'll read the next chapter, while you celebrate." Offered Larry, Hobbes handed him the book. "Chapter three: The worst day ever"  
  
Chapter three Calvin's principal talk  
  
Calvin woke up the next morning, his whole body aching from the fight last night. He shook Hobbes "What is it Calvin?" grunted Hobbes, opening one eye.  
  
"Somebody's not a morning person." Commented Calvin, "Hey, I'm always like that." Defended Hobbes. "Yeah, but remember, this story is twelve years from the future and you're still not a morning person." Snickered Larry.  
  
"Breakfast, come on." Said Calvin, jumping from the bed. "Calvin, what is that?!" asked Hobbes sharply, pointing at his cheek, Calvin touched his cheek and winched. "Oh, just a bruise from last night." Lied Calvin,  
  
"Hang on! Why didn't you tell me the truth?!" snapped Hobbes furiously, Calvin cringed under the glare. He shrugged and went back to the book.  
  
Hobbes gave him a suspious glance and went down for breakfast. Calvin followed him and got changed and grabbed a piece of toast and picked up his bag, "Bye mom, bye dad and bye Hobbes." He called over his shoulder. He climbed school bus and sat down beside Larry. "How's it going?" he asked Larry, "My parents asked me and I told them I was hit by a basketball." Said Larry. The bus stopped and Moe came on board, he sat down beside Calvin. "I told my parents that Larry accidentally punched me."  
  
"Nice excuse Moe." Said Hobbes, rolling his eyes. Moe looked abashed "Sorry for putting the blame on you mate." Apologized Moe, Larry shrugged.  
  
"Hey, don't put the blame on me!" argued Larry. "I'm sure he had no choice." Said Calvin, "I didn't had any at all." Replied Moe, they arrived at the school and they got down from the bus and walked towards the school. "Anyway, what did you tell your parents?" asked Moe, Calvin sighed "My parents didn't. Hobbes did." Said Calvin, Larry and Moe turned sharply so fast that their necks crick.  
  
"Aw, man, they broke their necks already?" asked Hobbes, Larry and Moe smacked him around the head. "It said crick, Hobbes, not broke." Reminded Calvin.  
  
"Hobbes asked you? I hope you told him the truth." Said Moe-  
  
"He didn't! Unfortunately Maurice, he was scared." Retorted Hobbes. Moe leaped towards Hobbes, "Hey Maurice! I heard you wet the bed when you were six!" yelled Calvin, "You just asked for a spanking!" said Moe.  
  
"I didn't, we took care of them right? We won't be expecting trouble anymore." Said Calvin doubtfully. They walked into the school, just when they were about to walk into a corner, Larry let out a gasp-  
  
"He has a heart attack seeing drinks spilled on the floor?" joked Calvin. Larry looked offended "Hey, I always gasp when danger is nearby, not when I see drinks spilled." Growled Larry.  
  
And pulled them back, "What's the deal?!" snarled Calvin. Larry didn't say anything but pointed, Calvin and Moe poked their heads out and saw the blond haired boy along with his three big bodyguards.  
  
"Let's kill them again!" yelled Calvin and Moe, "Guys, don't you remember what they did to our future self in the last chapter?" scolded Larry. "You guys defeated them! Don't tell me you can't do it again!" said Hobbes, "Larry has a point, Hobbes. A fight this close to classrooms? What if the principal comes out? What if a teacher is walking around the corner? Or what if students are coming out of the classrooms?" demanded Moe. Calvin snickered "Oh, I love to see that happen."  
  
Before the three boys could move, the blond haired boy and his three bodyguards came around the corner. "Well, Well!-  
  
"Well what, if you're going to say anything besides well. I have two words for you: Sod off!" insulted Hobbes. The rest howled with laughter, "Maybe another beating could make him think twice." Replied Moe.  
  
"It's the little punks again, you guys are real lucky you won last night. But just you watch out, even in the soccer field. If you know what I mean." Smirked the boy, Calvin then did something he never did before, not even to Hobbes.  
  
"Really, what is it? If it was something he had never done before. I got to see it." Exclaimed Hobbes excitedly.  
  
He gave the boy Face-  
  
The boys roared with laughter  
  
"You have three options, one: you can walk off, two: you can stand here and insult us until principal spittle catch us, three: we can have a rematch." Said Calvin calmly.  
  
"I choose number three!" shouted Calvin and Hobbes.  
  
The boy looked like as if Calvin had punched him in the gut-  
  
"Really, that fast?" asked Larry, laughing.  
  
The boy's face twisted into a sneer "Very clever, but just so you know. Seventh graders and ninth graders are playing soccer today together, we'll see you out there." Said the boy, before turning away, he yelled "Oh, and by the way, my name's jerry."  
  
"Jerry, huh? We'll you'll be seeing your face at the end of my foot savvy!" said Hobbes, growling like a pirate, "Nice pirate imitation Hobbes." Complimented Calvin.  
  
"And this is butch," he gestured to the tall strong looking boy next to him, butch looked like a older image of Moe-  
  
"I resent that!" shouted Moe; Calvin's eyes flashed mischievously, "Just when we thought we got rid of one, another one comes along." Replied Calvin.  
  
With short brown hair with a tattoo of a snake on his left arm. "And this is hank" a skinny black haired boy sneered at them, "And lastly, this is spike." A short spiky haired boy cracked his knuckles.  
  
"He broke his fingers!" joked Hobbes.  
  
Calvin recognized him as the boy Larry had boxed last night.  
  
"At least we know the name of the boy." Said Calvin  
  
The boys eyed them beadily, if Hobbes had been here. Every single one of them would be fleeing for their lives.  
  
"Darn straight!" exclaimed Hobbes proudly.  
  
"I'm going to get back at you for punching me in the face." Threatened spike, before walking away-  
  
"Bring it on chum!" challenged Larry, the others looked at him with surprise. "Who are you and what have you done to Larry?" asked Calvin, Larry glared at him "Just because I hate violence, doesn't mean I won't defend myself." Said Larry. Moe chuckled "And you're real lousy at it to!" replied Moe, Larry spun around "What? Like you're tougher than I am? You and me right now." Retorted Larry springing to his feet. Moe raised an eyebrow "In case you forgotten, when we fought two months ago in my house. You lost to me in ten seconds." Reminded Moe, Calvin and Hobbes snickered; they remembered the incident two months ago. Moe wasn't their friend then, he was still the school bully, "And who beat you? Calvin and Hobbes." Leered Larry, "I underestimated Calvin then, I knew Hobbes was going to beat me before I even fought him." Replied Moe. Larry looked smug "As if you didn't underestimate me, Ha!" said Larry, "I did underestimate you for a second. But when I knocked you down. I was wrong." Replied Moe.  
  
Larry leaped up, "Yeah! Just so you know, I've beaten many bullies! So watch your back you cone headed, dung eating, peeing drinker, wine driver B- "  
  
Everybody looked shocked, "Oh my God. Now, I did not just hear Larry swear!" said Calvin. Larry looked proud and shock at the same time.  
  
Calvin's eyes widened, Moe clapped a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing. The rest of the day passed. Then came gym.  
  
"Oh, I hate that class." Grumbled Calvin, Larry nodded. "You and me both." Replied Larry.  
  
Calvin was doing well, until jerry tackled Calvin-  
  
"Why that overload piece of dung!" yelled Hobbes. Moe looked petrified.  
  
Calvin attacked back with punches and boxes-  
  
"Go Calvin!" "Suplex him!" "Get him in the ankle!" Hobbes, Larry and Moe were all shouting out advice. Calvin was cheering himself on.  
  
Calvin begun to kick, punch and box jerry, hank and spike ran to help jerry only to be stopped by Larry and Moe. Larry attacked spike with a sudden fury, Moe and butch were wrestling on the ground. Right hook, left hook, a punch to the gut and an uppercut, Moe threw everything he had at butch. Not only did he learn wrestling, he also took an interest in boxing.  
  
"You take boxing to?" asked Calvin. "Yep, I like wrestling and boxing. I also like basketball, soccer, judo, karate, ninjistu, tae kwon do and kickboxing." Moe smirked as he saw the look on their faces, "I like karate, ninjistu, and wrestling." Said Calvin, 'I like karate, boxing and kickboxing." Said Larry, "I like karate too, and I like ninjistu, boxing and wrestling." Replied Hobbes.  
  
The gym coach send Calvin to the principal office. Calvin left jerry on the floor with a bloody nose, Calvin walked down the hallway, he hadn't been in the principal's office for a long time, he wondered what principal spittle would say. He opened the door and walked in principal spittle looked older then ever.  
  
"Whoa, a seventy year old spittle. Got to see that image." Said Moe.  
  
"Hello Mr. Spittle." Greeted Calvin, principal spittle studied him then realization hit him. "Calvin? Not young trouble making Calvin smith! I've haven't seen you for a long time!" greeted spittle, "What happened? Did you get into a fight?" asked spittle. "Yeah, this fourteen year old tried to attack me so I fought back." Spittle sighed. "I haven't seen you for six years Calvin. You haven't even come into this office once since your first grade. You told me that you, Larry and Moe would turn over a new leaf." Said spittle.  
  
"A new leaf? At the end of first grade? Not a bad idea!" exclaimed Moe.  
  
Calvin remembered it clearly, after the talk he went back to his locker. And went back home grudgingly.  
  
Chapter four The boy's surprise  
  
Calvin, Larry and Moe walked through the dojo. "Are you sure you want to take karate lessons?" asked Larry.  
  
"Karate lessons? Bloody brilliant!" cried Hobbes, "You sound like Ron weasley." Joked Moe. "So? I like Ron." Replied Calvin.  
  
Calvin didn't have time to answer, he had saw jerry and his friends in karate suits all of them had a black belt.  
  
"Holy smokes! Don't tell me that idiot's a master already!" cried Larry. The others looked shocked, they begun talking all at once, they didn't heard Hobbes mutter "A black belt, huh? We'll see whose the true master!" muttered Hobbes, under his breath.  
  
They ran out of the dojo panicking, "That overload piece of dung! He's a black belt!" gasped Calvin. "Yes, let's go. Nothing more we can do." Replied Moe, desperately, they played at the mall for a while before cycling home, it was eight'o clock in the night when they heard motorcycle engines, "Oh, god, they're coming!" gasped Larry.  
  
"It's jerry and those rotten friends of his again!" said Calvin, "Hey, where am I? I'm supposed to be protecting you, remember?" asked Hobbes indignantly. "I don't know!" cried Larry and Moe.  
  
Jerry and his friends caught up with the Smithton gang shortly. "Hey geeks! Three guess what we did today! We learnt karate! So, we're black belts, we're going to kick your butts!" and with that they pushed them off the slope.  
  
"SON OF A DRUNKEN TRUCK DRIVER!!!" roared the boys in unison.  
  
The three friends yelled in pain and fright when they landed on the bottom. "That does it! No more of this nonsense! We are going to learn karate!" screamed Moe, "But the problem is, how are we going to?" asked Calvin. They went home, Calvin snuck up his bedroom window and closed it, in the darkness below them, Hobbes peered around the garage-  
  
"I wonder what's Hobbes doing there?" asked Larry, "Perhaps he seen the whole thing!" exclaimed Moe, Hobbes beamed "Maybe I did," replied Hobbes. "Or maybe you were spying on us!" said Calvin accusatory.  
  
Hobbes looked at the direction of jerry and his friends then at Calvin's window. He smiled thoughtfully; it was time to reveal his secret.  
  
"What secret is that?" asked Calvin suspiciously, Hobbes tried to look innocent and shrugged. "Well, that the end of chapter four. Chapter five: Halloween confrontation." Announced Larry.  
  
Chapter five Hobbes to the rescue!  
  
Calvin took his full lunch tray and sat with Larry and Moe. "Remember, we do not go to the Halloween party tonight! Jerry is going and I don't want him to beat us up again.' Said Calvin. After school, they went home before tonight. They found Hobbes meditating on the lawn.  
  
"Meditating? Well, that's good for your health." Said Moe. "I'm not sure, do you know something we don't?" asked Calvin suspiciously, Hobbes shrugged "I'm just meditating," replied Hobbes. They didn't notice the smug grin on his face.  
  
"Hi, Hobbes" greeted Larry, Hobbes looked up and smiled. "Hello boys, how was your day at school?" asked Hobbes, "Oh, the usual, math, language, science, history, music was my favorite subject. Guess what Calvin did?" asked Moe, mischievously.  
  
"What did he do?" asked Hobbes eagerly, "Oh, I know I don't need to hear this one." Moaned Calvin.  
  
"What did he do?" asked Hobbes, "He sneaked a Linkin Park CD in the record player and begun singing 'One Step Closer'!" laughed Larry, "You said you wouldn't tell anybody!" groaned Calvin.  
  
"Ha, that's quite funny actually. Calvin as Chester Bennington.' Laughed Hobbes. "Hey, I like Linkin Park." Argued Calvin, "I like them too, I also like, Busted, Simple Plan, Blink 182 and Sum 41." Replied Larry. "Me too," replied Moe.  
  
Hobbes smiled "So, are you going to the dance tonight?" asked Hobbes. "You should go you know." Something about Hobbes made them go, it was like an urge, "Sure we will go." Replied Calvin. They turned away to get dressed; Hobbes chuckled silently.  
  
"Aha! I know something was different! Are you a wizard?" asked Larry curiously, Hobbes barked with laughter. "Get serious!" replied Hobbes.  
  
That night, Calvin went to the dance dressed up ringwraith from 'The Lord Of The Rings'.  
  
"Hey, I like Lord Of The Rings." Complimented Calvin, "I also like, Harry Potter and Animorphs." Replied Hobbes.  
  
Larry went up as Elvis Presley-  
  
The entire room roared with laughter at this, Larry looked offended.  
  
Moe dressed like a chicken, so that jerry won't recognize them. "Remember, do not bother jerry!" whispered Calvin as they went into the gym; they were having a fun time, until Calvin spilled his drink on jerry's feet.  
  
The boys groaned, "Oh $#!" cursed Larry. The others stared at him in shock, "Larry, I don't know what's gotten into you lately! First, you call jerry a scum then you curse!" said Moe, exasperated. Larry looked rather proud.  
  
It was a madhouse, jerry chased after Calvin, Larry and Moe with his friends back to their homes. "Climb the fence!" screamed Calvin, it was to late jerry and his friends had caught them,  
  
"Oh God! Run away!" yelled Calvin, "How can you run when you're caught by a fourteen-year-old boy wit his friends?" asked Hobbes. "And where am I, huh? I'm suppose to be there!" shouted Hobbes.  
  
Hobbes-  
  
"Finally! A appearance by me!" said Hobbes exasperatedly. "Something tells me that jerry and his friends aren't going to be beating us up any longer." Said Larry.  
  
Walked through the woods whistling, he was about to climb up his house when something caught his eye. Four fourteen-year-old boys were beating up three twelve-year-old boys, range begun to boil up in him as he recognized the twelve-year-old boys. Calvin, Larry and Moe.  
  
"Oh boy, they're in trouble now." Said Moe, happily. "Go me!" cheered Hobbes.  
  
Jerry hit Calvin with a spinning kick; Calvin fell back to the fence. Jerry grabbed his collar, "I warned you punk! I warned you that we were going to get you! I wanted to give you another chance, but you forced me too, you're dead now!" yelled jerry. Spike and hank grabbed him up, before they could hit him; a dark figure jumped down from the fence and knocked them out.  
  
"Holy cow! Who in the world is that strong?" asked Calvin, fascinated. Hobbes grinned secretly.  
  
Jerry looked at the figure in surprise; it was too dark he couldn't see the figure's face. "Who do you think you are?" snapped jerry, "I'm your friendly neighborhood Tiger!" replied Hobbes, stepping towards jerry.  
  
"Here we go! Get him Hobbes!" cheered the boys, Hobbes looked proud of himself.  
  
Hank and spike got up and ran towards Hobbes, Hobbes simply raised an eyebrow and punched them in their stomachs and socked them on the nose. They fell back on their backs  
  
"Way to go Hobbes!" cheered Larry; Hobbes looked modest, "I learn from the best." Replied Hobbes.  
  
Butch yelled and threw a side kick at Hobbes, Hobbes caught his leg easily and kicked Butch's torso area-  
  
"Oho! That's vile and good Hobs!" congratulated Larry, "He needs to go to the hospital after that." Laughed Moe and Calvin.  
  
Then kicked his head, Butch collapsed on the ground with his eyes closed. Finally, Hobbes faced jerry, "You've just made the biggest mistake of your life, buddy!" threatened jerry. Hobbes smirked "Really? Come on, I'll give you a shot!" said Hobbes, he flipped towards jerry in the air and kicked his stomach.  
  
"Hang on! I know what's going on here! You know karate, don't you?" demanded Calvin accusatory. Hobbes just grinned at him cheekily, "I knew it! I can't believe you didn't tell us sooner!" yelled Moe.  
  
Jerry wheezed in pain and surprise, Hobbes didn't stop, he circled jerry closely. Jerry threw a punch angrily, which Hobbes caught easily, Hobbes hit jerry with a spinning back trust kick. Jerry flew back and crashed into the fence, jerry collapsed.  
  
"Holy smokes, Hobbes! You knocked him out without a sweat!" exclaimed Larry, Hobbes beamed.  
  
Hobbes whispered "Pathetic," and picked up Calvin, Larry and Moe and walked towards their house.  
  
"That's the end of chapter six." Said Calvin, "Next chapter: Hobbes's first apprentices."  
  
Chapter seven Focus, Calvin san, focus is most important!  
  
Calvin woke up with a wet towel on his head. He saw that Larry and Moe had also woken up, he saw Hobbes on the stove making hot chocolate.  
  
"Hmmm, hot coco. My fave." Mused Moe, dreamily. "Moe, do you remember the time when you challenged Susie to drink an entire goblet of hot coco? You couldn't even finish half of it!" exclaimed Hobbes. "You just have to bring that up, didn't you?" groaned Moe, ignoring the laughter from Calvin and Larry at the memory of the scene.  
  
"You have awaken," greeted Hobbes, stirring a cup of hot chocolate. He handed Calvin the cup, along with Larry and Moe, "Drink up, now tell me who were those boys and why were they beating you up?" asked Hobbes softly.  
  
"Well, my dear future self. Dearest Calvin decided not to tell you!" bellowed Hobbes. Calvin cringed under his glare, "It wasn't my fault!" protested Calvin, when Hobbes turned away, Calvin muttered, "Dawg, he must have some beer today." Muttered Calvin. Hobbes turned "I heard that!" snapped Hobbes.  
  
"We first encountered them on the beach, we fought and we won for the first time. Then... you know what happened." Replied Calvin helplessly, Hobbes bi his bottom lip, "Judging by the way the blonde haired boy fought me." A small smirk crossed his face as he said this. "He was very quite athletic and fast, he was trained in martial arts wasn't he?" asked Hobbes, "You can say that again!" replied Larry glumly.  
  
"Why? Can't your future self hear?" bellowed Moe jokingly. Larry socked his arm.  
  
A thought struck Calvin, "You took down all of them." Said Calvin suddenly; Hobbes glanced at him, "Well... I had my abilities." Replied Hobbes, "Hobbes, you know karate don't you?" asked Moe sharply. Hobbes went red for a while, "Yes, I am," replied Hobbes, "Can you teach us?" begged Calvin.  
  
"PLEASE!" begged the boys, overcrowding Hobbes. "Shut up! Sit down or I shall not teach!" yelled Hobbes. The boys quieted down.  
  
"Well, seeing how you were treated back there. Very well, I will teach you." Declared Hobbes-  
  
"WE LOVE YOU, HOBBES!" bellowed the boys; Hobbes glanced at them with a scared look in his eyes. "Holy tigers, guys, are you three homosexuals?!" asked Hobbes, a smug look on his face. the boys released Hobbes and tackled him to the ground, swearing.  
  
The bys grinned at each other and hugged Hobbes tightly, Hobbes choked "Alright, boys. Enough." Gasped Hobbes  
  
The boys tackled Hobbes and hugged him tightly. "Ack! Get off me you freaks!" yelled Hobbes "Or I shan't teach you!" threatened Hobbes; they back away.  
  
"First lesson is tomorrow, after I have a talk with the master of the boys. I hate to swear, but that..." he said a word that even the gym teacher wouldn't say.  
  
"Let me guess, he said f..." Moe was about to swear when Calvin and Larry closed his mouth.  
  
The three boys laughed loudly, Hobbes looked proud for a while. "Just so you know, that teacher of theirs got some explaining to do. Get some sleep boys, tomorrow 


End file.
